Un hechizo navideño a favor de Sasuke Uchiha
by Andreea Maca
Summary: Cegado por un ideal falso, Sasuke pasa mucho tiempo fuera de casa por las misiones que le son otorgadas, olvidando cuál es su verdadera prioridad. Su familia ansía su estancia en Navidad, pero él se niega a rechazar la misión al país del Té, lugar en donde encontrará a una misteriosa mujer que dice ser hechicera. "Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"


Dedicado a Marie Tolomei. Gracias por todo el apoyo, Talento andante.

* * *

**Un hechizo navideño a favor de Sasuke Uchiha**

/*/•/*/•/*/

Sakura miró a su marido con el entrecejo fruncido. Era la tercera vez en el mes que Sasuke tenía que ir a una importante misión. Si eso seguía así, pronto Sarada no querría pasar tiempo con su padre. De más estaba mencionar el largo viaje de Sasuke con Taka y Orochimaru que había durado casi un año. Sarada tenía un carácter fuerte, igual que el de sus padres; no podría soportar esa ausencia tan frecuente de aquél que consideraba su héroe. Además, la Navidad estaba cerca, no podía faltar de nuevo. Sin embargo, para Sasuke la aldea encabezaba su lista de prioridades, eso era lo que Itachi le había enseñado. Y no había nada que cambiara esa opinión.

— Tendré que matar a Kakashi-sensei. Nunca te deja estar con nosotras. — dijo Sakura mientras Sasuke empacaba en su morral lo que necesitaría.

— No lo hagas. — contestó él mirándola. — Si le puedo servir a la aldea que mi hermano protegió, entonces lo haré. El hokage dijo que el próximo año explotará a Lee, entonces podré estar con ustedes. — prometió colgándose el morral en el hombro.

— Papá, papá — dijo Sarada con una libreta en las manos. —, mira el dibujo que te hice. — pidió agitando su cuaderno frente al torso de su padre.

Sasuke apenas la miró. Ya tendría tiempo de estar con ella y ver sus dibujos. Por ahora debía seguir con sus misiones.

— Lo veré cuando regrese, ¿de acuerdo? — preguntó acomodándole un mechón a su hija. La niña endureció la mirada, arrancó una hoja de su libreta y se la extendió a Sasuke, quien la miró sorprendido. — Yo…

— Tómala, Sasuke-kun. — le dijo Sakura sin relajar su postura, no le perdonaba tantas ausencias. — Se ha esforzado mucho por hacerlo.

Él asintió antes de tomar la hoja, doblarla en cuatro y guardarla en su morral. Vería el dibujo en cuanto tuviera tiempo de apreciarlo. Había escuchado que su hija tenía más de un don, así que quería saber a fondo de qué se trataba eso. Por supuesto que no le agradaría si fuera igual de talentosa que Sai para dibujar, pero quería asegurarse de conocer todas sus aptitudes.

— Adiós, Sarada. Vendré antes de Navidad. — le dijo con un amago de sonrisa. Sarada tenía la misma mirada que Sakura a su edad, aunque algo de ella le recordaba a Itachi, quizá sólo era que Sasuke amaba a Itachi tanto como a Sarada. De diferente manera, pero con la misma intensidad.

— ¿Me lo prometes? — preguntó ella alzando los dedos índice y anular. Sasuke la imitó.

— Por supuesto, te lo prometo. — respondió cruzando sus dedos con los de ella. Sarada sonrió complacida.

— Y yo te juro que voy a matar a Kakashi-sensei. — dijo Sakura con los brazos cruzados. — Estos dos años se la ha pasado separándonos. ¿Qué tiene en contra de las familias unidas?

— Sakura — la llamó Sasuke alzándole la barbilla. —, no mueras. — pidió con firmeza. El amor que le profesaba a ella era mucho más enigmático que cualquiera. A pesar de sentir eso desde los doce años, cada día estaba más apegado a ella, como si compartieran algo más que la cama. La amaba, sí, pero era un amor bastante extraño y, sin embargo, los dos eran felices con eso. — Te veré pronto.

— La última vez que dijiste eso tardaste dos años en regresar. — lo acusó, pero al ver la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Sasuke, no pudo evitar abrazarlo. — Tampoco mueras, amor. — susurró de manera que Sarada no los escuchara. Era consciente de lo reservado que era su marido, pero no podía perderse la oportunidad de expresarle su amor. — Te esperaré con el vino de tomate en la mesa.

Él pasó un brazo sobre la cintura de Sakura y asintió. Sabía del amor que desde siempre Sakura le guardaba, pero ya no dudaba merecerlo. Ella lo había ayudado a superar ese pequeño trauma. Hundió su nariz sobre la clavícula de su esposa unos segundos antes de separarse de ella.

— Adiós. — se despidió, luego cruzó el umbral de la entrada.

Sakura se quedó de pie en la puerta hasta que ya no vio rastro de la silueta de su marido. Por más enfadada que estuviese con él, no podía dejar de preocuparse. Kakashi ya le había hablado de esa misión: en realidad Sasuke y Naruto eran los únicos que podían realizar esa misión, pero Naruto estaba en Suna ayudando a Gaara en otros asuntos, por lo que Sasuke tenía que aventurarse a la misión que Kakashi le había asignado. Sakura sabía que el nivel de su esposo era casi insuperable, así que no necesitaba compañeros en las misiones, mas siempre confiaba en que le asignaran una tarea a su lado; ser la líder del cuerpo médico era algo que le enorgullecía, pero quería ser ella la que cuidara cada paso que diera su familia.

— Papá volverá pronto, mami. — le dijo su pequeña hija jalándola de la falda.

— Lo sé, vamos adentro. — respondió cerrando la puerta. — Lo sé, Sarada.

* * *

Sasuke miró el camino. Tenía varios años que no pisaba esos territorios. Arrugó el entrecejo, no era un lugar que le trajera buenos recuerdos. En ese lugar comenzó su verdadera envidia hacia Naruto, su mejor amigo. El país del Té. Pero no era como lo recordaba: los árboles tenían una capa de nieve a pesar de que el sol estuviera en lo alto. Bastante contradictorio. Saltó a la copa de uno de los árboles y notó que no era una nieve normal, ésta no se derretía, por más que Sasuke cerrara el puño alrededor de la nieve, no sucedía nada. Parecía roca blanca. Kakashi le había explicado que la preocupación de los habitantes era precisamente que no podían deshacerse de la nieve que cada día crecía en más partes. El líder del país había hecho contrato con Konoha porque estaba convencido de que sólo sus habilidades podrían terminar con el tormento que los estaba dejando sin mercancía. Sasuke, por supuesto, sospechaba quién era ese supuesto líder: el mismo que le había coqueteado a Sakura cuando niños; mas no podía negarse, no era algo que su hermano hubiera querido. Si estaba pisando las tierras de uno de sus antiguos rivales, era únicamente por enorgullecer a su padre, en dondequiera de estuviera, y para seguir el ejemplo de Itachi.

Mientras más caminaba, más se llenaba de nieve su camino, pero el frío nunca llegó a su piel. Definitivamente, se trataba de un jutsu muy poderoso. Fuera lo que fuera, Sasuke podría arreglárselo. Y lo haría en menos de dos días, pues tenía que estar de regreso en casa para la Navidad. No podía faltar a la promesa que le había hecho a Sarada.

Reconoció un árbol enorme y lleno de ramas. Giró su rostro y encontró lo que su mente buscaba. Era el mismo lugar en donde habían visto a Idate por primera vez, donde le había propuesto matrimonio a Sakura y había insultado a los ninjas. No obstante, tampoco estaba como lo recordaba: no sólo estaba cubierto de nieve y hielo, sino parecía que todo provenía de ahí. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y por ellas salía un fino polvo blanco que Sasuke aseguraba era el efecto del jutsu. En teoría debía visitar al líder antes de comenzar cualquier investigación, pero sus recuerdos no le parecían tan gratos como para siquiera saludar a ese corredor.

— Hmph, iré a cobrar cuando termine con esto y me iré. — se dijo cubriéndose la cabeza con el gorro de su capa negra, regalo de Sakura por su primer aniversario.

Avanzó hasta llegar a la puerta y al estirar la mano para tocar la perilla, la puerta se abrió; Sasuke por fin sintió el frío calar a sus huesos. Por suerte, tenía en su morral el botiquín que Sakura lo obligaba a cargar a todos lados. Quizá era algo sobreprotectora, pero su excusa era la mejor: lo amaba y quería protegerlo tal y como él lo hacía todo el tiempo. Sin miedo avanzó. La habitación larga parecía estar hecha de hielo. Las mesas, los bancos, las tazas, todo era de hielo.

— ¿En dónde estás? Muéstrate. — ordenó Sasuke con una mano sobre el mango de su katana. No recibió respuesta, por lo que siguió caminando hasta llegar a la cocina. — Hmph, aquí. — dijo antes de irrumpir en el pequeño cuarto. Cazuelas, ollas, cucharones, todo estaba igual.

Se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos asombrado. Ahí, en la mesa que el equipo siete había ocupado muchos años atrás, estaba una mujer de cabello blanco y un vestido azul cielo ciñéndose a todo su cuerpo. Sasuke no podía fijarse en su belleza, porque la palidez de su rostro y su sonrisa enigmática eran pruebas obvias de que era ella quien había hecho aquel jutsu. Sin perder más tiempo, Sasuke corrió hacia ella con la katana al frente. La mujer no se movió de su lugar ni dejó de sonreírle.

— Buenas tardes, Sasuke. — saludó la dama justo antes que él clavara su arma en el hombro de ella. A pesar de que había dado en el punto, la piel de esa mujer no se cortó. Como si también fuera de hielo, apenas una grieta se abrió en su hombro; pero en cuanto Sasuke retiró la katana, su piel volvió a la normalidad. — No quiero hacer daño a nadie, sólo quería verte.

— No me importa, deshaz el jutsu ahora mismo. — advirtió Sasuke activando su sharingan. — Te doy diez segundos.

— Por supuesto, haré lo que tú quieras, pero debes saber que no se trata de un "jutsu" como le dices. Yo no necesito eso, no soy como tú.

— ¿De dónde eres? ¿El país de la Nieve, acaso?

— ¿El país de la Nieve?... ¡No! — rió divertida. — No, yo vengo de todos lados y de ninguno a la vez. No soy un ninja, Sasuke querido.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — preguntó antes de guardar la katana. — ¿Y qué quieres de mí?

— Soy una hechicera, cariño. — respondió mientras dejaba que sus piernas jugaran como una niña pequeña. — No soy mala, si es lo que te preguntas.

— Eso no existe. — atajó Sasuke apretando los puños. — Y yo tengo prisa, así que deshaz esto o vas a morir.

— Si no quieres creerme, está bien. Sólo dame una oportunidad de explicártelo, este país volverá a la normalidad en cuanto termine el relato, ¿de acuerdo? — Sasuke sopesó sus posibilidades, no estaba seguro de que el amaterasu hiciera algún efecto en ella, necesitaba tiempo para planear cómo acabarla. Asintió regresando sus ojos a la normalidad. — Excelente, toma asiento, por favor.

— Hmph.

No era tan tonto como para sentarse en el frío hielo. No jugaría tanto con su salud, no de una manera tan absurda.

— De acuerdo. — rió de nuevo. — Ustedes los ninjas son tan tiernos. — Sasuke la miró molesto. — Como sea, mi nombre es Kukiko, la hechicera de la nieve. Mi poder sólo funciona en invierno y está destinado a ayudar a quienes necesitan encontrar su camino. Claro que para que eso suceda, debe existir una solicitud anónima de más de cinco personas. Tú pudiste ser un objetivo a los doce años, pero, desafortunadamente, las peticiones se acortaron a tres personas.

— ¿Peticiones?

— Sí, deseos que lanzas al viento. Todo lo que deseas es escuchado por las hechiceras. Yo escuché la de tu mujer, tu mejor amigo y tu maestro. Ahora es menester orientarte, no sólo porque rebasaste el número de solicitudes, sino porque estás separándote nuevamente de los seres que amas y ya hiciste sufrir demasiado a los que te aman. Soy algo entrometida, es cierto, pero siéntete afortunado, no todos pueden presumir el haberme conocido. De hecho, creo que nadie de Konoha puede presumir eso. — volvió a reír.

— No tiene sentido, ¿por qué atacaste a este indefenso país si sólo quieres llegar a mí?

— Porque sabía que serías tú el que vendría. ¿Sabes? Alguien debe darte una lección, no está bien que te encierres en una sola cosa. Te estás perdiendo de la infancia de tu primogénita y ni siquiera has notado que tu esposa cambió su peinado nuevamente.

— Sí lo noté, pero no creí necesario decirlo. — respondió Sasuke. — Y no me estoy perdiendo nada de Sarada.

— Entonces, dime: ¿qué es lo que más le asusta a tu hija?

— ¿Qué?

— Sí, ¿cuál es su mayor temor? — Sasuke no respondió. — No lo sabes, ¿verdad? Pero, ¿sabes qué es lo que más le gusta?, ¿cuál es su sueño?, ¿a quién admira más que a cualquier otra persona?, ¿sabes qué le estás haciendo a tu propia hija?

— Ella es una buena niña, no es irrespetuosa y es igual de hiperactiva que su madre. No me preocupa su educación, Sakura y yo lo hemos hecho bien.

— Oh, Sakura claro que lo hace bien. Ella sabe negarse a las misiones que la alejarían por una larga temporada de su hija. Conoce muy bien las prioridades que todo ser humano debe tener. Sasuke, antes de ninja, fuiste un humano, ¿acaso lo olvidaste? ¿Olvidaste todo lo que compartiste con el equipo siete?

— Por supuesto que no. Eso jamás lo olvidaré. Ellos fueron mi familia, ¡lo son, todavía! — gritó enojado.

— Entonces recordarás cuál es la regla número uno de su equipo. "En el mundo ninja, aquéllos que rompen las reglas es escoria…"

—… "pero aquéllos que abandonan a sus amigos es peor que escoria." — completó Sasuke con aburrimiento. — Ajá, ¿y qué con eso?

— Me parece que aunque te aprendiste la teoría, no lo practicas. ¿Acaso tu familia no entra en ese círculo? — Sasuke alzó la mirada, interesado. — ¿Sakura no comenzó siendo sólo tu amiga? ¿No se supone que te casaste con ella porque te enamoraste de cómo te trató como amiga? Ella, Sakura, ella es tu amiga y la niña que tienes con ella es el fruto de toda su relación y por ende, también es amiga tuya. ¿Lo ves? — Sasuke giró el rostro, avergonzado y enojado consigo mismo. No podía ser posible que una loca adivina estuviera sermoneándolo. A él, a Sasuke Uchiha. — Sin embargo, tú las cambiaste por tu "deber con la aldea".

— Es lo menos que puedo hacer para honrar la memoria de Itachi.

— Lo que él quería era que tú fueras feliz, mi cielo. Pero no lo entenderás hasta que no lo vivas. Por eso estás aquí, Sasuke. — alzó el brazo. — Te traje hasta aquí porque fue en este país donde olvidaste lo que era un trabajo en equipo y te dejaste convencer por la envidia y el rencor. Aquí será donde recuerdes lo que de niño defendiste con fuerza en los exámenes chunin.

— Hmph. — farfulló antes de ponerse en posición de ataque. Si Kukiko se atrevía a tocarlo, lo lamentaría. Se estaba metiendo con uno de los integrantes del ya legendario equipo siete.

No obstante, lo único que hizo Kukiko fue tronar los dedos. Enseguida, un remolino blanco los rodeó. Sasuke colocó sus manos a modo de visera para seguir a la hechicera con la mirada, pero no la encontró. Después de unos segundos, Kukiko había desaparecido. Poco a poco sintió cómo las partículas blancas que conformaban el remolino golpeaban su cuerpo, cambiando su aspecto, hasta que su cabeza sintió un jaloneo en la nuca. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se percató de que su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta.

— Itachi. — pensó pasándose las manos sobre la cara, pero no tenía rastros de la piel de su hermano. No era una transformación, tan siquiera no de Itachi.

Suavemente, el remolino lo arrastró a la salida de la habitación. Hasta que colocó un pie afuera, se dio cuenta de que la nieve había desaparecido. Giró el rostro para mirar la antigua casa de té; ya no estaba cubierta de hielo o nieve. Por costumbre, quiso acomodar el mechón rebelde de su cabello que en varias ocasiones le impedía ver, mas se percató de la ausencia del mismo. No se trataba del cuerpo de Itachi, pero tampoco del suyo.

— ¿Qué me pasó? — se preguntó y tras escuchar su propia voz, se cubrió la boca, asustado.

Ansioso, se metió nuevamente al lugar. Era una habitación baldía, sin mesas o bancos. En realidad, lo llenaban varios pedazos de madera vieja y algunos trapos sucios. El hedor a sucio llenó su nariz. Para nada se parecía a lo que él había visto con Kukiko. Siguió andando hasta llegar a la cocina… o lo que un día fue la cocina, pues de ésta sólo restaba un sartén. Sasuke lo tomó para ver su rostro reflejado en él.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó atónito. — ¡No! ¡No puedo ser él! — dijo mientras se tocaba las facciones. — ¡No! — se miró las vestiduras. En efecto, parecía un corredor y no un ninja respetable. Volvió a mirarse en el sartén. — ¿Por qué en él? ¿Por qué en Idate?

Azotó el sartén al suelo y salió corriendo de la cocina. Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba de inmediato. No había manera de que se presentara a la casa de Idate si tenía su aspecto idéntico y mucho menos podía regresar a su hogar con esa apariencia.

— ¡¿En dónde estás?! — gritó mientras pateaba cada escombro a su alrededor. — ¡Kukiko! ¡Regrésame mi cuerpo! ¡¿Acaso enloqueciste?! ¡Kukiko!

Durante minutos destrozó todo lo que había a su alrededor sin encontrar una sola pista del paradero de esa hechicera. Desesperado, se dejó caer en el suelo y resopló antes de hundir la cabeza sobre las rodillas. Colocó las manos sobre la nuca y al sentir la coleta que usualmente Idate lucía, gruñó por lo bajo. Poco después, escuchó cómo una hoja de papel caía a su lado. Con pereza la tomó, pero no la leyó. No quería más juegos y estaba seguro de que la nota era de Kukiko. Cuando la volviera a ver, la mataría. Apretó los puños, arrugando la hoja, y finalmente alzó el rostro para leer.

_"__Si salvar tu aspecto es lo que quieres,_

_recordar el pasado es lo que debes._

_Toma precaución de la noche plateada,_

_el error será la última mirada._

_Kukiko."_

Terminó de leer y volvió a enterrar el rostro entre las rodillas. No se quejaba de su inteligencia, pero agradecería que Shikamaru estuviera ahí para ayudarle a entender la última parte. Sabía, por las palabras de Kukiko, que tenía que recuperar el sentido que Kakashi le dio a la frase de Obito, pero no entendía cómo hacerlo. Miró por la ventana, comenzaba a oscurecer. Tenía veinticuatro horas para comprender lo que la mentada nota quería decir.

— ¡¿Por qué en sentido figurado?! — exclamó abrazándose mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas.

Odiaba su voz, o mejor dicho, la voz de Idate. Quería recuperar su cuerpo, no quería vivir con ese aspecto tan patético. Vale, podría cortarse el cabello y comprarse ropa, pero seguiría poseyendo el cuerpo de un muchacho que nunca le agradó por completo. No quería el cuerpo de una embustera comadreja coqueta.

— ¡Voy a matarte si no me quitas este embrujo! — gritó desesperado a la oscura habitación. — ¡Tan siquiera dime cómo demonios tengo que hacer lo que dice tu maldita nota!

Como era de esperarse, no recibió contestación alguna. Estaba solo y no sabía a donde acudir. Si iba al pueblo pesquero, lo confundirían con Idate y si iba con él, éste lo mandaría matar por parecer un impostor. Podía regresar a Konoha, pero Naruto y Sakura creerían que se trataba de una visita amistosa. Seguramente ambos se echarían a reír si les contaba la verdad. Y si le decía a Kakashi no dudaría en hacerle doscientas preguntas antes de confiar en él y no tenía tiempo para esperar tanto. Además, ¿qué podían hacer todos ellos? Lamentarse hasta descifrar que la nota no era más que un juego de Kukiko, ésa era la única probabilidad.

Pensó en Sarada, en la promesa que le había hecho antes de irse. También pensó en Sakura, en sus últimas palabras y esa mirada tan intensa que sólo le dedicaba a él. No sería justo que ellas se quedaran esperando al Sasuke que conocían. Tenía que arriesgarse y contar la verdad, tan siquiera con ellas. Tal vez Sakura lograra encontrar un antídoto para recuperarse.

Si tan sólo pudiera utilizar el jutsu de transformación, si tan sólo pudiera utilizar su sharingan, si tuviera las mismas habilidades… pero todo era inútil, su cuerpo no respondía a esos deseos. Sin levantarse, hizo los movimientos para el jutsu de transformación, mas nada ocurrió. En definitiva, no tenía escapatoria. Estaba perdido en un cuerpo que no era el suyo.

Aún así, tenía que ponerse de pie y regresar a su casa. Hablaría con Sakura y con Sarada, hablaría con todos los miembros del equipo siete, incluido el idiota de Sai. Haría lo que fuera para que le creyeran. Con la mente repleta de recuerdos del equipo siete, consiguió ponerse de pie. Si se apresuraba podía llegar a Konoha en unas pocas horas. Antes de Navidad, como lo había prometido.

Se percató de que tenía un pequeño morral cruzado sobre su torso; no era el suyo, evidentemente, pero eso lo hacía sentirse un poco mejor. Cuando puso un pie fuera de la casa de té, escuchó un débil susurro a su lado: "El dibujo es la señal". Arrugó el entrecejo y manoteó al aire en un absurdo intento por callar esa voz. Nuevamente, maldijo ser tan estúpido para ese tipo de pistas. Sakura siempre era la que le encontraba sentido a esas frases, ella era la más lista del equipo siete… pero no podía llegar a su casa y simplemente enseñarle la nota y decirle que él era su esposo Sasuke y no el idiota de Idate. Empero, era eso lo que planeaba hacer. Sólo podía confiar en ella.

El viaje de regreso a Konoha fue bastante corto pues Sasuke percibió que la velocidad de ese pedante también se hallaba en su cuerpo, así que pudo correr durante horas sin que los músculos en sus piernas lo resintieran. Al llegar a la entrada de la aldea, se dio cuenta de lo secos que estaban sus labios: necesitaba agua. Metió la mano en el morral y buscó una cantimplora, Idate no podía correr por el mundo sin llevar una mísera cantimplora. Era un idiota, pero tenía instinto de supervivencia. Sus dedos sintieron kunais, comida, una hoja de papel doblada y una manzana. Una estúpida manzana; después de todo, quizá Idate no tenía instinto de supervivencia. Con un suspiro de resignación, tomó la manzana y se la llevó a la boca, aunque justo cuando sus labios la tocaron, escuchó una voz muy familiar a sus espaldas.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Y tú quién eres, dattebayo?!

Sasuke mordió la manzana con furia. Por un momento olvidó que no tenía su apariencia normal y estuvo a punto de arrojarle el fruto a la cara, pero al voltear a ver a su mejor amigo, no sintió ese molesto flequillo que Sakura varias veces trató de peinar.

— Estúpida Kukiko. — farfulló antes de guardar el resto de la manzana en el morral. — Supongo que tendré que actuar como ese patán hasta encontrar el momento preciso. — murmuró mientras Naruto lo miraba como si tratara de reconocerlo. Llegaba de la misión de Suna: todavía tenía arena en la ropa y su piel estaba algo bronceada. — ¿Sigues siendo tan distraído?

— ¿Dónde te conocí? — respondió Naruto acercándose a él. — Estoy seguro de que te he visto en otro lado.

— Claro que sí, idiota. — respondió Sasuke apretando los dientes. Le sería más fácil si Naruto simplemente recordara ese incómodo viaje al país del Té.

El jinchuriki colocó una mano sobre su mentón durante unos segundos antes de echarse a reír como si hubiera enloquecido. Si algo había extrañado Sasuke durante su ida de Konoha, definitivamente no había sido la risa de Naruto, pero era imposible que existiera un Naruto sin su risa, ramen y su "dattebayo". Lamentablemente, Sasuke tenía que cargar con todo ese paquete, Naruto era su mejor amigo y su padrino de bodas. Por fortuna, o quizá no tanto, Kakashi era el padrino de Sarada. A veces se sentía estúpido por estar rodeado de tanta gente estúpida.

— ¡Deberías ver tu cara, Idate! ¡Claro que te reconocí, cabeza hueca! — exclamó Naruto después de un largo minuto de carcajadas. — ¿Vienes de visita?

— Yo… vengo a… — palpó el contenido de su morral. Sí, ahí había un pequeño, pero gordo monedero. — A pagar por la última misión que encargué al hokage. — mintió rogando que el contenido de ese paquete fuera suficiente.

— ¿Otra carrera? ¿Nuevamente te persiguen?

— No. — se limitó a responder mientras caminaba al interior de la aldea. Sintió de inmediato cómo su mejor amigo lo seguía. — ¿Acaso no tienes algo que hacer el día de hoy, dob… Naruto?

— ¡Já! Por un momento creí que me dirías "dobe". ¿Sabes que Sasuke me dice así de cariño? Es un completo idiota, pero así lo quiero. Digo, ¿quién más podría soportar a ese inepto si no soy yo? Pobre hombre, no viste cómo lo dejé la última vez que peleamos. — parloteó alzando el brazo derecho, en donde tenía varios vendajes cubriéndolo. — Ese desgraciado también me golpeó con todo su potencial. Hubieras visto su cara cuando llegó Sakura-chan a salvarnos, ¿te acuerdas de Sakura-chan?... Ah, claro que la recuerdas. Dentro de las primeras palabras que dijiste frente a nosotros fue un abierto coqueteo hacia ella. Si creías entonces que era bonita, ahora no creerás la suerte que tiene el teme de Sasuke. ¡Se casaron, ¿puedes creerlo?! No me quejo, Hinata está preciosa y se ve bellísima cuando está sonrojada. A ella no la conoces, pero te la presentaré. Aunque te advierto que soy celoso, no tanto como el idiota de Sasuke, pero sí lo soy. Sí, sí, Sakura-chan es bonita y todo eso, pero no es como si todo el mundo shinobi quisiera hacerle un hij…

Sasuke no pudo más, después de tantas palabras sin un solo descanso, dejó que su puño derecho se estrellara directamente en el rostro de Naruto. Ahora sabía todos los insultos que decía de él a sus espaldas. Tampoco era muy diferente a lo que se decían de frente cada vez que cenaban juntos, pero detestaba que hablara de él sin que supiera que era él quien lo escuchaba. Naruto lo miró atónito antes de reír de nuevo.

— ¡Vienes igual de cariñoso que Sasuke-teme! — exclamó. — ¿Acaso lo defiendes? ¿Por qué? — siguió riendo. — Él se quedó con la chica que te gustaba, pero fue sólo temporal, ¿no? — dejó de reír al ver la expresión seria de su antiguo protegido. — ¿Te gustaba Sakura-chan? ¿De verdad?

— Defiendo a Sasuke porque él salvó a mi país. No me gusta que hablen de las personas que considero un buen ejemplo a seguir. — mintió de nuevo, pero no encontró una mejor excusa. — Tengo que ir a casa de Sakura…-chan. — agregó el sufijo con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. — Nos vemos, Naruto.

Se despidió con la mano y desvió su camino hacia un atajo para llegar al hogar Uchiha, pero Naruto se colgó de sus hombros y se colocó a su lado. En serio se preguntaba si era así todos los días o sencillamente ese día tenía deseos de molestarlo. No lo recordaba tan desesperante.

— ¿Y cómo sabes en dónde está la casa de Sakura-chan? Yo te llevaré, ¿está bien? Luego podemos ir juntos a ver al hokage para arreglar nuestros asuntos, dattebayo. ¡Después conocerás a Hinata y a Bolt!

— Hmph. — contestó desviando el rostro.

— Vaya, Idate, no te recordaba tan arisco. Kakashi-sensei me dijo que te convertiste en un gran hombre y que ahora eres líder del país. Me da gusto saber eso, pero no creo que ésa sea una buena excusa para portarte de esta manera. Quiero decir, está bien, es bueno que te superes, pero no deberías permitir que la arrogancia se apodere de ti o va a ennegrecer tu alma. Kakashi-sensei es hokage y sigue siendo tan depravado como siempre. No dejes que el poder te cambie, Idate.

— Supongo que es ésa la casa, ¿verdad? — preguntó Sasuke algo nervioso. No podía cambiar su personalidad, no podía parecerse al infantil carácter del verdadero Idate y si seguía así, probablemente Naruto sospechara y correría a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

— Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste?

— Sasuke me dijo que desde aquí se veía toda la aldea y que tenía el símbolo Uchiha en la puerta. — explicó al señalar el emblema de su clan que había sido pintado por él algunos años atrás.

— Ah, ese presuntuoso. Sí, ésta es su casa. Vamos, entremos. Soy casi de la familia, podemos pasar sin pedir permiso. — aseguró abriendo la puerta.

Sasuke sonrió. Sarada estaba sentada en el piso de la sala con un peluche entre las piernas y unos pequeños bloques de plástico frente a ella. Cuatro años tenía su tesoro. Todavía recordaba las noches en vela después de su nacimiento y la alegría que le dio escuchar su primera palabra. Sin embargo, no tenía muchos recuerdos de ella a partir de los dos años, pues en ese tiempo comenzó la época en donde tenía que ausentarse para cumplir las misiones otorgadas, incluyendo la tarea que Kakashi le confirió para ayudar a sus nuevos aliados: Taka y Orochimaru.

Sarada desvió su atención a las visitas y miró con incertidumbre al hombre que acompañaba a Naruto. No lo conocía, pero algo en sus ojos le resultaba familiar. Se puso de pie, dejando que su peluche cayera al piso, y avanzó hacia ellos. Naruto la tomó en brazos mientras le hacía una seña a su acompañante para que lo siguiera.

— Ella es Sarada, la hija de Sakura-chan y Sasuke. Él es Idate Morino, líder del país del Té y un viejo amigo.

— ¿País del Té? — preguntó Sakura saliendo de una habitación del fondo. Tras mirar a Sasuke unos segundos, reconoció su rostro. — ¡Idate! ¡Qué alegría verte! — exclamó corriendo hacia él para detenerse a medio metro de distancia. — Kakashi me dijo que Sasuke-kun iría ahí, ¿cómo resultó todo? ¿Sasuke-kun vino contigo? — preguntó mirando detrás del hombre de su visitante, pero al no ver rastros de su marido, su expresión se tornó triste. — ¿En dónde está él, Idate? — preguntó en un susurro débil y con la mirada agachada. Sarada miró la escena, atónita. Ella también esperaba a su padre. Era Nochebuena y él debería estar ahí.

— Eso es cierto, ¿en dónde está Sasuke? — cuestionó Naruto bajando a la niña al piso.

Sasuke miró a Sarada unos segundos. La desilusión estaba marcada en cada una de sus delicadas facciones; no sabía qué responder. Él estaba ahí, había cumplido su promesa… no de la mejor manera, pero lo había hecho. Estaba ahí, antes de Navidad y dispuesto a estar con ellas, con su familia.

— Oh, no me digas que él… — comenzó Sakura con ambas manos sobre sus labios y los ojos surcados de lágrimas. Sasuke la miró y negó con frenesí. — ¿Entonces? ¿En dónde está él? ¿Está herido? Si es así, déjame ir por mi abrigo y…

— Sasuke está bien. — la interrumpió de inmediato sin mucha seguridad. — Pero… Sakura, debemos hablar. Yo…

— No, un momento. Sarada, ve a tu habitación. — ordenó con todo el aplomo que fue capaz.

— Pero, mamita, yo también quiero saber qué…

— ¡Ahora! — gritó apretando los dientes para evitar que saliera la primera lágrima.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto se estremecieron al escuchar ese grito. Sakura no solía gritarle a su hija, ella era muy cariñosa, pero comprendían sus temores. En ese momento, Sasuke quiso tomarla de la cintura y abrazarla para que se relajara, pero sabía que ese gesto no sería bien recibido en esos momentos. Sobre todo si se trataba de un sujeto que no había visto en más de diez años.

— Habla, Idate. — dijo apoyándose sobre uno de los muebles de la sala. — Dime cómo es ella.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Naruto atónito. — ¡¿_Ella_?!

— La mujer… la otra.

— ¿Pero qué dices? — preguntó Sasuke casi enfadado.

— Idate, por favor. Si Sasuke no tuvo los pantalones para decírmelo y tuvo que mandarte a ti, lo entiendo, pero no te hagas el desentendido conmigo, ¿quieres? Sasuke ha pasado casi dos años fuera de casa y no puedo tragarme el cuento de las misiones. Kakashi no es tan animal como para alejarlo de mí por tanto tiempo. Es evidente que sus faltas son provocadas por otra mujer… — hizo una corta pausa. — ¿Se trata de su compañera de Taka? ¿Ka-Karin?

Naruto apretó los puños. Sí, seguramente pensaba en matar a su mejor amigo por haberle roto el corazón a Sakura. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo, él pudiera hacerle eso. No sólo desperdiciaba todo el amor que Sakura le profesaba, sino que arruinaba su vida al despreciar las oportunidades que su familia le ofrecía. En verdad era un idiota si eso resultaba verdad.

Sin embargo, las expresiones de Sasuke en el rostro de Idate fueron indescifrables. Por un lado se sentía furioso con su esposa por creer esas estupideces que comenzaban a rumorearse en la aldea, pero por otro se sentía impotente por no poner en la mesa las cartas que demostraran su inocencia. Él la amaba, él amaba a Sakura por sobre todas las cosas. Ella seguía siendo la única que podía controlarlo y era la que sabía cómo amarlo. Por ende, era la única que él podía amar. Karin ni siquiera pasó por su mente más de dos minutos en toda su vida. Ni siquiera cuando estaba en Taka la había visto como algo más que un instrumento. Ni siquiera era como Shino con sus insectos, no la protegía por cariño, sino por utilidad. Al contrario de lo que ocurría cuando tenía doce años: él protegía a Sakura porque no se veía en el funeral de su compañera, lo hacía porque no quería, de verdad no quería, que ella muriera; lo hacía porque la quería, porque estaba enamorado de ella. La protegía porque, sencillamente, ella siempre fue la mujer que amaba. Mataría a cualquiera que dijera lo contrario, mataría a todos los responsables de ese estúpido rumor, mataría a todo aquél que dudara del intenso amor que sentía por su familia: por su esposa y por su hija.

— ¡Mentira! — bramó con los puños apretados ocasionando que Sakura pegara un salto y trastabillara con la pata del mueble. Sasuke la tomó del codo para evitar que se cayera. — No vuelvas a dudar de él, Sakura. — le dijo con enojo. — Sasuke no dejó de hablarme de ti y de Sarada durante su misión. Lo acompañé todo el tiempo y él me dijo que quería terminar con el trabajo en un par de horas, me contó de la promesa que les hizo a ambas. Me enseñó el dibujo de Sarada y… — repentinamente, recordó las últimas palabras que había escuchado en la casa de té. Metió la mano a su morral y buscó la hoja doblada, seguro de lo que se trataba. — Mira, me lo dio para justificarse. No tardará en llegar, él abandonará su trabajo de ser necesario, pero no las abandonará. — le dijo entregándole el dibujo a Sakura, quien lo miraba con asombro. Ella desdobló el pedazo de papel y volvió a cubrirse los labios con las manos. — Matará a todos los que te han metido en la cabeza esa clase de boberías y no volverá a darte razones para que dudes de él. Sasuke te ama, ¿comprendes? No suele decírtelo porque es un imbécil, un verdadero imbécil con iniciativa, pero eso es lo que siente. No ha dejado de pensar en ti desde los doce años y no lo hará ni aunque mil mujeres se le pongan encima. ¡Pregúntale al dobe de Naruto si miento! — exclamó ya desesperado tras ver las lágrimas de Sakura correr por sus mejillas. — ¡Intentó el jutsu sexy con Sasuke en dos ocasiones, mínimo! ¡Ni siquiera les prestó atención!

— ¿Có-cómo sabes eso, dattebayo? — preguntó Naruto bastante confundido. — Sasuke sí que habló contigo, ¿no? — dijo con ironía, comenzando a adivinar lo que ocurría.

— ¡Cállate, usuratonkachi! — exclamó sin prestarle mucha atención. Sakura rió entre sollozos. — Sasuke las ama tanto que dejará de ser un ninja, si es lo que desean. Es evidente que son necesarios los ninjas poderosos para algunas misiones, pero siempre será más importante lo que piense su familia de él. ¡Al demonio las malditas reglas! ¡Sasuke no volverá a ser algo peor que escoria nunca más! ¡Ese idiota se cambiará de nombre si sucede de nuevo!

— Para. — suplicó Sakura limpiándose el rostro. — He visto el dibujo, lo sé todo.

— No, no me detengas. Ahora vas a… ¿Qué? — preguntó atónito.

Sakura le mostró el dibujo con una mano temblorosa. Sasuke abrió los ojos, completamente asombrado. Sarada lo sabía desde el principio, por eso lo había dibujado. En esos trazos tan delicados, en esas líneas que Sarada había hecho a la perfección, ahí estaba la evidencia. En el dibujo, estaba Idate en el umbral de la puerta, frente a Sakura. No obstante, alrededor de Idate se extendía el símbolo del clan Uchiha.

— Sarada… — murmuró Sasuke. — ¿Cómo es que ella…? — esbozó una ligera sonrisa. — Kukiko.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó Sakura.

— Una mujer, es… es real. — respondió algo perdido en sus recuerdos. — Es una hechicera.

— ¿Cómo? — cuestionó Naruto alzando las cejas. — ¿Una hechicera?

— No volveré a dudar de ella. "Si salvar tu aspecto es lo que quieres, recordar el pasado es lo que debes. Toma precaución de la noche plateada, el error será la última mirada." Eso decía la nota. Aún no sé qué significa la última parte.

— La Navidad, Sasuke-kun. — contestó Sakura. — Nochebuena es considerada la noche plateada por la cantidad de nieve que se ve cuando se encienden las luces.

— Supongo que se trata del tiempo que tenías para "recordar el pasado". — agregó Naruto. — ¡Demonios, Sasuke! ¿Acaso te dio amnesia?

— Dobe… — musitó desviando la mirada hacia su esposa. — Yo… lamento lo que te hice pasar estos últimos años, Sakura. Olvidé lo que en verdad quería Itachi de mí y me aferré a un ideal absurdo. Itachi y mi padre… ellos querían que yo fuera fuerte para tolerar las tormentas de la vida. En realidad, ellos procuraron mi bien. Yo… perdón, Sakura, por todo lo que hice.

— Oh, cielos, Sasuke-kun. No digas eso, me haces creer que nuevamente perdiste un brazo. — bromeó antes de abrazarlo con fuerza. — Gracias por cumplir con tus promesas.

— ¿Pero cómo le dirán a Sarada que su padre es idéntico al líder del país del Té? — cuestionó Naruto sin dejarse llevar por la emotiva escena.

En ese momento, un nuevo remolino separó a la pareja Uchiha. Esta vez, Sasuke no se movió ni intentó descifrar de qué se trataba. Simplemente cerró los ojos y permitió que la magia hiciera su trabajo. Volvió a sentir su rebelde cabello golpeándole los ojos y sonrió al percibir la suave tela de su usual capa negra deslizarse sobre sus hombros. Justo antes de que el proceso terminara, escuchó un último susurro: "Lo hiciste bien, tu familia está orgullosa de ti."

— Lo sé. — respondió sin articular un sonido.

No se quejó cuando sintió el abrazo de Sakura y el golpe amistoso de Naruto sobre su hombro. No volvería a quejarse de la familia que tenía… a excepción de las tonterías de Naruto, era imposible conocerlo sin quejarse por su hiperactividad.

Se separó unos centímetros de Sakura y levantó su mentón como siempre lo hacía. Miró sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes y dejó escapar un leve suspiro. Qué terror había sentido al creer que la estaba perdiendo. Sin pensarlo más tiempo, juntó sus labios con los de ella en un delicado beso. No, no volvería a anteponer su deber como ninja a sus corazonadas como padre de familia.

— ¿Pa-papá? — preguntó Sarada desde la puerta de su habitación. Sakura y Sasuke se alejaron para mirar al fruto de su amor correr hacia su ídolo con los brazos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Era idéntica a Sasuke cuando veía llegar a Itachi. — ¡Papá! ¡Estás aquí! ¡¿Viste mi dibujo?! ¡Kukiko me dijo que lo hiciera para ti!

— No sólo lo vi, Sarada. — contestó él luego de cargarla para abrazarla con más comodidad. — Eso fue lo que me salvó. Gracias, Sarada; gracias, Sakura; y… gracias, Naruto. Maldito entrometido de primera.

— ¡Teme! ¡Arruinaste la escena!

— ¡Dobe! ¡¿Acaso no tienes una Nochebuena que pasar con tu familia?!

— ¡Bolt va a matarme! — exclamó Naruto antes de despedirse rápidamente de sus amigos e irse de la casa Uchiha.

Detrás de la ventana que daba a la calle, una mujer de cabello blanco y vestido azul observaba el final de su trabajo. No salió tal y como lo esperaba, Sasuke todavía era un poco agresivo con su mejor amigo, pero no era algo de qué preocuparse. Finalmente, había comprendido cuál era su verdadero camino y qué era lo que debía encabezar su lista de prioridades. Sonrió. Ahora sí, después de tantos años, Sasuke Uchiha no volvería a ser motivo de peticiones. ¡Vaya regalo de Navidad! Él ya era feliz.

* * *

**¡Hola!:**

**Antes que nada, ¡feliz Navidad! Me encantan estas fechas: todas las mamás sacan a relucir a su Chepina interior… Y además, nunca está de más romper las piñatas en las posadas. En realidad, sí me gusta mucho esta época del año por diversos motivos. Y siempre he sido fan de los "espíritus navideños" así que quise jugar con Sasuke y enredarlo en uno de esos asuntos. Fue divertido. Y como uno de mis personajes favoritos del relleno es Idate, pues… pues… ¡tatán! Tengo entendido que en Japón no tienen una tradición para "Nochebuena", pero era necesario incluirla. Lo siento por eso. **

**En fin, muchas gracias por leer este enorme one-shot. Es más largo que el anterior, qué trauma. No, de verdad, gracias por el apoyo. Les deseo una muy feliz Navidad y ojalá disfruten el siguiente año. **

**Les mando un abrazo enorme y nos leemos pronto.**

**Andreea Maca.**


End file.
